


My dad didn't strut

by Destielis4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/Destielis4ever
Summary: When Remus over hears Severus confiscate the marauduers map from Harry.





	My dad didn't strut

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote, it's also my first attempt at Harry Potter fan fiction. 
> 
> Disclaiimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, Warner brothers, scholastics, and a whole bunch of other publishers as well.

       Remus Lupin, Hogwarts new DADA professor was walking down the hallway from his classroom to his private chambers. When he was about to turn the corner, he heard the familiar voice of the posions master, Severus Snape, "Potter, what are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

        In curiosity, as to what will happen.  Remus stayed put in his spot around the corner. "I was sleepwalking." Remus heard his late best friends, son Harry Potter quickly reply. Remus had to hold in a chuckle at this, remembering when James, Harry's dad, used the same excuse in their first year. When the four of them, James, Sirius, Peter, and himself got caught wondering the halls at night by Dumbledore.

       "Extraordinarily like your father you are Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting around the castle." Remus heard Severus say.

      He was about to reveal himself to defend Harry and James when he heard the 13-year-old say, "my dad didn't strut, and nor do I." Hearing this Remus' hand shot up to his mouth trying to suppress the laughter that was trying to burst out. Within seconds his face was red and tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes.

        It became almost unbearable to hold it all in, so he accidentally let out a loud snort. The black-clad potions master heard this and turned towards the noise, pointing his glowing wand trying to see whose there "who goes there, come out now or there will be dire consequences." He said.

        Remus didn't even hear Snape. The werewolf was too busy laughing. Remus tried to lean on the wall for support but missed which ended up with him falling into plan view in the middle of the corridor.

    Snape stepped forward glaring down at Lupin with his wand pointed, Harry just looked surprised, "Professor Lupin," He asked, "what are you doing?"

    Lupin just continued laughing. Snape glared more furiously at the werewolf. "Get off the floor you mangy mutt," Snape growled, jabbing his wand forwards for emphasis.

    Lupin stopped laughing, only long enough for him to get off the floor. Once Lupin was standing again he took a deep breath trying to recompose himself, only to start laughing again when he saw Harry.

    "What is your problem, Lupin?" Snape asked extremely irritated at Lupin's behaviour.

     Lupin didn't answer at first since he was laughing too hard but once he was able to, he said only three words: "James, didn't, strut," he broke down laughing again to irritation of Snape and confusion of Harry.


End file.
